


Surpise! Are you suprised?

by MoonOverMorioh



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, No worries, Shin can't handle it, they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOverMorioh/pseuds/MoonOverMorioh
Summary: Uta is pregnant, Shin isn't as ecstatic at the news. What happens? And how do they deal with it? Does Shin get over himself? Will his annoying best friend help? Probably.
Relationships: Uta/Original Male Character





	Surpise! Are you suprised?

Shin didn't care about Uta's pregnancy until he started showing. 2 months in, and Shin could already tell. Uta's scent had changed, his chemical composition wasn't lying.

Shin knew, and he was on edge. Uta didn't tell him, but he knew. There was no changing what has been done.

Shin froze completely when Uta finally confirmed what he had already feared.

"Im pregnant... And... It's yours."

"There is no place for a pregnant ghoul in this world.."

Shin stated coldly to Uta. His smile fell immidietly. 

"... Shin-.. What are you saying?.."

Shin turned away.

"Your vulnerable.."

Uta held back the tears. Yomo stared at Shin in disbelief.

"How could you say that?"

Yomo snarled at him. Shin remained silent.

"Answer me damn it.."

Shin shifted into a wolf, not looking back he began to walk. Uta covered his mouth as the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Yomo watched as the black and white wolf took off into the night. Uta hid his face in his hands. Yomo pulled Uta against him and rubbed his back.

"He'll be back.. And when he is im gonna whoop his ass.."

"Please Y-Yomo-... I-I don't want that-.. L-lets-.. Let's just leave-..."

Yomo sighs as Uta pleads with him.

"Alright.. Let's go."  
\---------------  
Shin sat atop a lone hill. The wind blew through his coal locks.

"A child-.... My child...." 

He sighs, his head coming into his hands.

"What the hell am i to do-?..."

"I'll tell ya what you won't do."

Shin lifts his head and looks to where the voice came from.

"Yamma? The hell are you doing here?"

"I heard the whole conversation, y'know."

Shin sighs aggravatedly and his head falls down again.

"Gotta say- Sheesh. I know your harsh, but you didn't have to be that harsh."

"Shut up.. I panicked, alright?! How the hell would you feel if your boyfriend told you he was pregnant?"

"Well;" The red head began, sitting down next to Shin. "I would be clicking my heels like a leprechaun and cheering like a mad man.. If i was in a relationship that is. But thank god im single-"

"Shut the fuck up.. Your not helping."

"Sorry, sorry."

.....

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Yes... My worst fear has come to life."

"Worst fear?"

Shin sighs.

"Im afraid history will repeat and I'll be just as bad as my parents were. Im not ready to be a father- this is no place to raise a child.."

"Your more ready then you think you are. You run the whole fifth ward, your what we needed for a really long time even though it was scary at first. You were uncertain, i could see it. But you took the reigns and lead on. We wouldn't be here without you."

"Thanks Yamma, but that doesn't help..."

"Well, im sorry. Maybe pull your head out of your ass and you'll finally listen.."

Shin snarled at Yamma.

"Where did they go?"

"He and that Yomo fella went back to the fourth ward i think. Yomo said he's gonna beat your ass when he sees you again."

Rather calm for someone who's close to being ripped to shreds.

"Gee, great. Now I've fucked up both my love life and social life.."

Shin balled himself up and held the back of his head.

"This isn't the Shin i know. The Shin i know doesn't cower from anything, he faces it head on. He's not some wimp.. He's the fuckin man."

Shin's head perked up a bit.

"Your not the big bad wolf you think you are. Your Shinsetsu Sharunei, my best damn friend in the world, and the best damn leader the fifth ward has ever seen."

Yamma says with a smile.

"Thank you.. Yamma. I... I needed that."

"Are you ready to go see him?"

"Of course i am."  
\-----------------------  
Uta sat quietly, Itori sat by his side, calmly talking to him.

"You don't need that jerk anyway-"

"We didn't break up Itori-.. We-.. I don't know.."

"Oh.. Im sorry-... Uhm-... It'll be okay-.."

Uta sighs softly. Yomo stood across the way with his arms crossed.

He hears knocks coming from the door.

"I'll get it."

Itori nods to him before going back to Uta.

Yomo opens the door and there stood a apologetic Shin and a confident Yamma. He glares at Shin. 

"Your fucking garbage, you know that? You have some real nerve if your showing your face."

"Look, i just want to talk.. I know what i did was terrible but im here to make up for it..."

Shin says softly. Yamma agrees with a nod. 

"He's super sorry for what he said, and he wants to patch things up. I cross my heart and swear to die."

Yomo glares at them both before sighing.

"Fine. You better keep your word or there will be consequences.."

"Of course.."  
\---------------------  
Uta sniffles, Itori rubs his back in hopes of helping him feel better. He gains the sudden whiff of the most familiar scent he's ever known. He looks to see Shin, the most solemn he's ever been.

He remains quiet, and doesn't move.

"Uta.. Im so sorry about what i said earlier. You caught me really off guard and i haven't been sleeping well... I know it was aweful and mean. But i was just-.. I was scared."

"You were scared? Why the hell would you call him weak! If you were scared!"

Itori hisses, holding Uta close. His hands were interlocked, he twiddled his thumbs.

"It's a very, very personal reason. I would like to talk to Uta in private.. I promise i will do nothing to harm him."

Itori looks to Uta who wipes his cheek and nods.

"Please.. Let us be alone."

"Okay.. Twenty minutes!"  
\----------------------  
Shin sat next to Uta, and Uta immediately magneted into Shin's side.

"I knew you would come back.."

"I always have.. And i always will. I didn't mean what i said, really.."

"I know.. That doesn't mean it didn't scare me.."

"Uta, i could never leave you... I love you. And.. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make this work."

Uta's smaller hands interlock with Shin's and he eases even more into Shin.

"Im glad.. Im glad your staying."

"Of course.. It's my fault this happened, and im going to be there for you every step of the way."

"That's so reassuring to hear..."

Uta hums. Shin lovingly places a hand on his tummy, which was just ever so slightly a bump.

"How far along are you...? Two months?"

"You guessed it.. Im sorry i didn't tell you until now.."

"Hey, it's alright.. Im pretty scary. But that'll change.."

Uta laughs softly.

"Your never scary to me.. Just a little unpredictable and somewhat chaotic.. But i love you no matter what. Your my everything.."

Shin cracks a smile.

"Thank you for realising im not perfect..."

"Im far from perfect my self.. But your perfect to me. And that's how i like it.."

"Ditto."


End file.
